


December 16th, 2016

by actualjohnwatson, blue_pointer



Series: Winteriron Happy Ending [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Baby Planning, Baby making, Bucky and Tony are parents, Car Sex, Christmas, Christmas Smut, December 16th, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, M/M, Super Dads, Worried Tony, exhausted Bucky, infant twins, joys of parenting, sex vacations, winteriron
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-15 23:06:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13041396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualjohnwatson/pseuds/actualjohnwatson, https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_pointer/pseuds/blue_pointer
Summary: In an alternate fluff-verse where Bucky and Tony are married and new parents, they decide to take their infant twins to visit nona for their very first Christmas. Bucky needs a break from full time parenting, and Tony needs his Bucky back.





	1. Over the River and Through the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> We started this last year as a way to celebrate a sad winteriron anniversary with some fluff.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky's exhausted. Tony's distracted. And the twins want attention. What's a Stark-Barnes to do?

The drive out to the Hamptons takes forever. Or maybe it’s just that AJ started to cry in Flushing and is still going as they drive through Long Island. Nothing Bucky’s done seems to calm him for long, even the shiny cell phone, which usually is distracting enough. Finally, he’s been crying so long that even Stevie starts to get cranky. That’s the last straw for Bucky. 

“Here.” He holds little Tony out to the big one. “Take your son, before he drives me insane. Please.” 

Tony is working. He shouldn't be, but he's not going to get a chance for the next 21 days--at least not under the watchful eye of his mother. If he could sneak it then...maybe he'd have a chance. 

So he didn't really notice what had been going on. Crying babies have sort of become the background noise of their lives. When he looks up at Bucky, clearly at his wits end he feels...guilt. Step one: try and make Bucky feel better. 

Tony pulls an exaggerated, whoops face with an extra side of ham, hoping it'll produce at least a smile.

Bucky loves his husband. He does. And if he weren’t close to tears himself, he’d find Tony’s act adorable enough for at least a smile if not a chuckle. But at this point, he just looks back with a desperate expression.  _ Take this baby, take this baby, take this baby! I’m a failure as a parent, and I need your help! _

"Poor husband," Tony says, taking AJ and kissing Bucky's temple. "I've got your back."

Bucky sighs with relief as Tony finally takes the baby and returns a kiss. He closes his eyes for just a moment, breathing in through his nose, out through his mouth until he calms down. Then he turns to the angel child.

Little Steve’s face is pinker than normal, and his baby eyebrows are quirked in that way that means he’s contemplating having a good cry. After all, brother is doing it. “Hey,” Bucky peers into the car seat, speaking gently. “Hey, little man. Who’s my sweet little man?” He offers his fingers, which immediately get squeezed, and Stevie’s eyes brighten up right away. Papa. Papa’s paying attention to him?

"Come here, sweet boy,” Tony tells AJ. “Leave papa alone. Let's work on this together, shall we? What we wanna do is set up the whole east coast on clean energy. I know. I know it sounds crazy, but it's doable. Anything’s possible when you're a Stark..."

Bucky looks over with envy as Tony’s stream-of- consciousness babbling quiets AJ at the speed of sound. He takes Stevie out of his carseat for snuggles, and little Steve goggles over at daddy, too. What the hell? Why is Bucky about to cry again? It must be the lack of sleep. Babies and sleep seem to be allergic to one another.

Tony murmurs a constant commentary of the work he's doing, holding the boy around the middle and propping the tablet on his knee.  Little Tony eventually quiets, closing  his bright eyes and drifting to sleep.

Bucky didn’t seem to notice when little Steve turned toward him, but he suddenly gets a little slap on the cheek to wake him up. “Oh hey, pal. You like me, too? You like your sad, tired, failure parent as well as your handsome, brilliant, perfect daddy?”

Stevie’s face splits in a charming jack-o-lantern grin, brandishing all four teeth at Bucky as he goes for papa’s glasses. “Whoa, nope!” Bucky swiftly removes them and tucks them in a pocket. “Papa needs those, squirt.” Steve seems to think this is hilarious, and emits baby cackles. Now Bucky’s smiling, too.

Tony elbows Bucky in the side. "I lost my audience." It's almost a whine.

He glances back at Tony. “Oh, thank god!” He keeps his voice low, so as not to wake AJ. “I should be fucking pissed he likes you so much better than me, but…” Bucky looks like he might cry again. “I just needed him to stop.”

Little Steve smacks him gently on the cheek again. “I know, buddy, I know.” Bucky looks down at him, sweeping the unruly dark hair back from his chubby face. “One out of two ain’t bad.”

Tony scowls. "Hey, they both love you. Don't do that. You're just exhausted, honey." And it is really starting to worry him. "That's why we're taking this trip, right? So we can both get some  rest?" His hands are full, or he’d--he needs to rectify that.

Bucky glances over at Tony, looking as tired as he feels. “Is it? I thought we were going to spend the holidays with your mother, give her some time with her grandsons…”

Tony sighs, putting his tablet down (only a bit sad to see it go. Really.) and wrapping his arm around Bucky's waist. The other is snug around the baby in his lap. "We're a team, you and me. Remember?"

“Mmhmm.” Bucky nods, exhausted, resting his cheek against Tony’s hair. “Here. Let me put him back in his carseat.” He gives Stevie a forehead kiss and tucks him back in.

Tony hums placidly, "Yeah, Buck, she really wants to see them. And you. She loves you. You're the favorite." Teasing is a distraction.

Bucky rolls his eyes. “Baby, don’t be ridiculous.” But his lips are quirked ever so slightly toward the smile side.

This trip, at least the length, was for Bucky. An extra pair of hands would do them both good, but--Bucky being so hard on himself lately is making Tony stand up and pay attention. So, yes they are going to see his mom, but Tony's primary goal is to get Bucky to relax. To have some Bucky and Tony time.

Tony rearranges the boy in his arms, cradling his namesake to his chest and shushing him. Moving him when he's asleep is always difficult.

"Why couldn't we have named the fussy one after Steve?" He grumbles, not for the first time, handing him off to Bucky. So not fair.

Bucky snorts a laugh. “That’s right. When they were born, I pinched each one of them to see which one would cry first. My sweet little Anthony lost.” He tucks said baby into his car seat snugly, gingerly pulling a blanket up to his chin without waking AJ up. The car isn’t as warm as he’d like. Then he leans back in the seat and puts an arm around Tony. “Teamwork,” he mumbles, starting to use Tony as a pillow.

Tony snuggles in. Ignoring inner Tony who tells him to go back to work. "Love you," he murmurs, knowing Bucky's half asleep already.

Bucky sighs happily, audibly at the sweet nothing. Even after 20 years, hearing Tony say that phrase can produce a butterfly or two. With his eyes still closed, Bucky reaches to caress Tony’s cheek, jerking him into a sudden kiss. “Kiss me, daddy,” he sexy-whines softly. “I’m feeling fussy, too.” He presses close.

Well that escalated quickly. Tony huffs a laugh, "Why is it always 0 to 60 with you?"

“Liar,” Bucky teases, playing with the hair at the nape of Tony’s neck. “You know it’s more about going from baby-mode to grown-up mode than anything.”

He leans in toward Bucky, delivering a slow lingering kiss.

Bucky needs that kiss. He makes a sound that’s half-moan, half-sob. He needs grown-up time so much. These days it’s hard to remember he’s a human being as well as a father. So he kisses Tony back for all he’s worth, scratching fingers through his beard, and gently tugging Tony’s goatee.

That noise makes his breath catch in his throat, and Tony climbs half in Bucky's lap at the touch, hands reaching out to rake through his hair. "Let me take care of you, angel, please?"

Bucky smiles. “Baby, you always take care of me.” Another kiss. “You’re so good to me.” Again. “What would I do without you, sexy thing?”

His hand reaches up to cup Bucky's face. "Don't like seeing you so upset."

“I’m okay,” Bucky nuzzles him, reassuring. “Just tired, honey.” He kisses Tony’s eyebrow. “That’s all.”

Tony frowns, not believing him. But says nothing, just grabbing his hand and squeezing it.

This gets many more kisses from Bucky. “Don’t frown, baby.” He smirks. “I got a few other ideas for what you can do with that smart mouth.”

“Hey if you want to call me Daddy, we can talk about it. You don't need to be ashamed."  Tony smirks, raising his eyebrows.

“If I wanna call you Daddy, I’ll call you Daddy, and you’ll take it,” Bucky growls, biting Tony’s lips, teasingly. “I feel like I lost my sense of shame around you a long time ago, Peaches.” He smiles.

Tony shrugs, shame is not really a thing he remembers feeling. "You can call me anything you want and I'll come running."

“You’ll come?” Bucky asks in a husky whisper. He gives Tony’s ass a squeeze. “Promise?”

"Promise." Tony whispers back, not breaking eye contact.

Wow, too sexy. Bucky smirks. “Such a dutiful spouse…” Nimble fingers start to creep up underneath Tony’s shirt.

"You're gonna kill me, Barnes, you know that?"

Bucky grips Tony’s ass and drags him the rest of the way into his lap. “Ohhh, baby,” he sighs, grinning. “Who’s killing whom here?” He kisses Tony again, hard, groping his ass enthusiastically.

"I think you've got it backwards, angel face, I  wouldn't be able to get up in the morning without you." He kisses along Bucky's jawline. "Need you."

He’s breaking Bucky’s heart again. “Love of my life,” he purrs, tilting his head to give Tony better access to his neck and sensually slides one hand up Tony’s spine. “Father of my children…” He frees a hand to trace one of Tony’s eyebrows. “I adore the hell outta you.” Bucky kisses his cheekbone. “Everything about you.” His hand rakes nails back down Tony’s back. Bucky half-moans, half-hums, rocking his hips against Tony.

Tony starts kissing down Bucky's neck, whining softly at each gentle word.

And Tony’s whining is doing crazy things to Bucky’s libido. Tony has a need...must...fulfil...need. He reaches between them to flip his pants open and tug them down as far as he can while sitting. “What do you want, sweetheart? Bottom I’m guessing? From where you’re sitting?” Bucky honestly doesn’t care, as long as they have time for one good fuck before they reach their destination or wake the kids.

Tony smirks, "You name it, I will happily comply."

Bucky laughs softly. “I’d tell you to eat my ass, but I’m not sure we have the time or really the room to maneuver right now.” The cab of the limo is big, but one of the seats is already occupied by sleeping children in car seats. Who need to remain sleeping.

Tony pushes his body up against Bucky's.

Bucky gasps at just the feel of Tony’s body against him. “God, baby, I’m already halfway there.” Sad how sex-starved he is now that they don’t make love every day anymore.

"Let me take you all the way to the edge,” he says softly before sucking at Bucky's earlobe.

“Just to the edge?” Bucky asks, breath stuttering. “Oh, Tony!” he moans, rubbing his groin against Tony’s ass.

"You think I'd leave you hanging, Barnes?" Tony asks, warm breath caressing his ear.  

“I’d  _ hope  _ not,” Bucky smirks, hands roving over Tony’s body, wanting to touch all of him at once.

Tony cannot believe how lucky he is. "Luckiest man in the world to have landed you. Jesus Christ. I love you I love you I love you." Only half aware he's speaking.

Bucky whimpers. His need for romantic mush is interfering with his need for ass. Part of him wants to cry with happiness at having such a perfect, effusive, demonstrative, supportive husband, and the other parts just want to pound said husband into next Wednesday. “You make me crazy, you know that, Tony Stark? Stop it. Stop making me love you past the point of sanity.” He turns to catch Tony’s lips.

"Don't know how. If I did maybe I'd drive you less crazy. Poor husband. You put up with so much." There's a small part of Tony that means it. But he hopes it’s masked by teasing.

“Don’t be stupid.” Bucky starts to lose his teasing tone. “You drive me crazy because you’re sexy and brilliant and beautiful and sweet and you love me so ridiculously much.” He playfully flicks Tony’s nose. “You’d better  **not** stop that, husband of mine.” He kisses Tony sweetly. “I put up with nothin’ but perfection. Believe it.”

That’s so serious. Jeez. Better fix that. Tony grabs Bucky's face in his hands and starts peppering with little kisses.

Bucky starts giggling, pushing playfully at Tony, as if he’s being mobbed by a pack of affectionate puppies. Then he remembers that they’re not teenagers anymore, and too much noise might wake up their sleeping children, so he switches to a hoarse laugh that makes far less noise. “Nooo, stop!” he cries softly, in a very not-serious way.

"What are you going to do if I don't huh?  You can't get away." He cackles evilly, or as evilly as one can when you’re showering someone with affection.

The evil laugh makes Bucky gasp with laughter. How can a grown man be this adorable? He slides his arms around Tony’s neck and jerks their bodies together. “This?” Bucky’s grinning.

He's pleased when Bucky pulls him close. "Mmph, yeah. That'll stop a man in his tracks. God you're sexy." Tony shakes his head in wonder.

“That’s my line,” Bucky tells him, his voice muffled by Tony’s skin as he nibbles his throat. He twitches his stiff length against Tony. “Dead sexy.”

"I do love you so ridiculously much," one side of Tony's mouth quirks up as he brushes a hand through Bucky's hair.

“Ridiculously,” Bucky agrees, nuzzling him.

"There's no denying that one. Handsome, kind, brave James Buchanan Barnes."

“Shhh, Tony stop.” He pinches his ass gently. Compliments can be so hard to take.

"No way. Never. Gentle, smart, amazing in bed James Buchanan Barnes." He drags his chin over Bucky’s cheek.

Bucky’s getting really embarrassed now. He giggles and swats at Tony playfully when his beard tickles Bucky’s cheek.

Tony preens. That's what he wants to see, a smiling Bucky.

Preening Tony is adorable Tony. Bucky kisses his cheeks, his forehead, his jaw, his neck...

Tony goes for Bucky's collarbone. Nipping him, deciding to mark him. Because well...Bucky is his and he can. He pushes his hands under his shirt relieving the raw need for skin.

Bucky gasps and moans as he feels Tony go for broken blood vessels. “Oh god, baby. Yes!” His hands are clawing at Tony’s back, so eager for more.

Tony closes his eyes. Stings. Feels so good. Works his way down Bucky's collarbone. "Mine."

Bucky moans, then sighs. “Yours,” he agrees. Smirking, he  moves in for a slow, deep kiss. “Nnn, I love your mouth, Tony Stark.”

Clothes. Too many clothes. "Want you. Now. Too fucking long. It's been too fucking long," Tony whines.

“It’s...only...been...34...hours and...56 minutes…” Bucky says between kisses. But who’s counting?

He laughs, "Oh, I'm the one with the problem and you have it down to the minute?"

“I said no such thing,” Bucky protests, indignant. “I feel like it’s a problem for both of us. Wanna know the solution?” He shoves his hand all the way up Tony’s shirt and pulls it off, then leans forward to tease hard nipples with his tongue.

He growls between kisses, sticking his hand up Bucky's sweater only to be met with more clothes. He whines, frustrated. 

Bucky can’t help a little laugh. That’s classic comedy in action. He kisses his frustrated Tony on the forehead before whipping his sweater off and starting to unbutton his shirt. “We’re gonna be all disheveled for your mom…”

"Oh come on. You know it's not the first time."

Bucky laughs, breathless. “That poor woman. We haven’t even left her any illusions.”

"We are healthy, _young,"_ That's very important to Tony. "and stuck in a car for a long period of time.  There's also the fact that I am insatiably attracted to you. It's normal. She expects it."

Bucky chuckles. “If you say so.” To be honest, thinking about whether his mother-in-law thinks about their sexual relationship isn’t quite a turn-on. Bucky’s eyes take in the man in his lap hungrily. “Insatiably, huh?”

"Um ye-ah clearly. Where have you been? Can't keep my hands off you." He demonstrates, running his hands down Bucky's shoulders and chest. “Need you. Just need you."

“K.” Bucky’s body is echoing that sentiment. He pulls his cock out of his shorts and lets it find its favourite resting place between Tony’s cheeks. Another moan, as he realizes how badly he needed that.

Tony moves to kiss Bucky hard, needing to taste him. Bucky meets him, need for need. When their tongues touch, it’s like fireworks behind his eyes. “Oh fuck!” Bucky gasps. “Can’t wait--I’m sorry, baby.” He reaches down and opens Tony’s fly, reaching fingers in to grip and stroke him.

"Sorry? Don't be sorry. Want you to touch me." He inches as close as he can, reaches for Bucky "Want to feel you against me. Against your cock. Against your hand."

“All right, baby.” Bucky kisses him slowly. “I can do that.” He lifts Tony up, pushes his slacks down, revealing a nice surprise. “You went commando!” Bucky’s eyes widen with pleasure. “Oh god, you sexy slut.” He whimpers. “Want you!”


	2. To Have a First-Rate Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins are asleep, and Tony and Bucky take advantage of the quiet. And each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, it's been over a year. This needs updating.

_ He lifts Tony up, pushes his slacks down, revealing a nice surprise. “You went commando!” Bucky’s eyes widen with pleasure. “Oh god, you sexy slut.” He whimpers. “Want you!” _

Bucky pulls Tony back down, spreading him so that he can nudge the tip of his cock right up against that sweet hole. Bucky gasps at the feel, reaching down to continue stroking Tony. “Someday I’m gonna learn to bend so I can suck you off while I fuck you. Someday. Just a little more yoga,” he pants.

"Look, I've been trying for years. It ain't--it's not happening. You--um--keep trying though, Buckaroo. Yoga...is good." And oh so fun to watch.

Bucky almost laughs, but he’s too far into sex territory to do so. “I’m gonna figure it out. Just you wait.” Tony’s cock feels so good in his hand. Would be better in his mouth, but… Bucky smirks, and then moves in for a slow, deep kiss. “Nnn, I love your mouth, Tony Stark.”

"You love shutting me up, Barnes, don't think I can't--"  _ See right through you. _ Still. Tony closes his eyes, leans in and wraps his arms around Bucky’s neck.

“I love it full and I love it empty,” Bucky confesses, kissing Tony again, briefly. “I love all your holes,” he smirks.

Tony swallows hard.  _ Fuck _ . He shivers. Pulls Bucky close and hungrily devours Bucky’s mouth. He did ask for this. May as well enjoy it. Then he can go back to operation Rest-up Bucky. Besides this kiss is making him lose it.  

Bucky figures, if he’s actually stopped Tony talking, he’s doing his job right.

Tony’s thighs are shaking in anticipation. Too much waiting. 34 hours and--"Whatever. I can't think. Want you. Torture. Fuck me. Want you inside me, please please."

Bucky lets go of Tony’s length to grip his hips and start to pull Tony down on his dick, gasping and biting Tony’s shoulder to muffle his own cry of pleasure as Bucky pushes the head of his cock through that second tight ring of muscle. Bucky’s almost crying, it feels so good to be inside Tony again. He takes his teeth out of Tony’s shoulder, moves one hand back to Tony’s groin to cup and stroke his balls while Bucky continues to slowly ease his way in. Lube is for people who haven’t had sex more than 8000 times. But that doesn’t mean Bucky’s just going to thrust into him in a single motion and risk tearing Tony open, either. “Oh, fuck, Tony!” Bucky lets his head fall back against the seat, hips thrusting. “You feel so good…”

Tony’s words and thoughts are gone. A sharp intake of breath, heart hammering in his chest, he whimpers softly as Bucky’s teeth sink into his flesh. Tony needs to be filled, this is slow torture; he wants to beg. He leans his head on Bucky’s chest, moans softly.

Tony’s moan makes Bucky whine, needy. He rolls his hips in a faster rhythm, slipping in deeper with each thrust.

"Shh, honey,” Tony warns. “Can't afford-," to wake the boys.

_ Yes _ , Bucky remembers. He needed reminding, but now he remembers. Small children. Their children. …

Tony needs this. Bucky needs it. “God, I gotta get you someplace you can make all the noise you want," Tony growls softly.

Blue eyes open, and Bucky gives Tony a 400 degree look. “Get me somewhere I can try to make you pregnant again?” Being able to make noise would be good, too. He rubs the tip of Tony’s cock with his thumb, stroking him in counterpoint with Bucky’s thrusts. One last push, and he’s all the way in, shutting his eyes with pleasure. Bucky kisses him, moans into Tony’s mouth. He knows how excited this idea makes Tony. And Bucky’s not averse to it either.

Tony breaks them apart. "Pound me into the mattress. Fuck me until I'm pregnant."

Bucky’s eyes flash predatorily. He grips Tony by the hair and thrusts into him, sharply. Again. Faster. “Oh god, I wish I could,” he growls. “You deserve a good pounding. My hot and ready Tony...talented come-slut…”

The hand in Tony’s hair, the feel of Bucky inside him, he can't--Tony lets out a soft cry, eyes tight shut.

Bucky pulls their bodies close to whisper in Tony’s ear. “That’s what you deserve, baby. You deserve everything. All the dick I can give you. All the hard fucks up against the wall when you’re least expecting it. Every…” Being inside Tony is so distracting. “Every good thing. So hot...so good... But here...the car…” ‘The kids,’...he doesn’t say, because there are few things less romantic than sleeping children who might wake up at any moment.

"I know sugar, I know. Soon.”

“Soon?” Will they get a second honeymoon soon? That’s going to be difficult with two little ones... But Bucky’s world has narrowed to a focus that includes fucking Tony as hard, fast, and quietly as possible for as long as he can. His muscles are starting to protest. But he needs more. More Tony.

"Soon as I can make it happen." Soon.

“But…” Bucky is talking between kisses again. “What...about...babies?” Bucky couldn’t handle leaving them for an extended period of time.

Tony smirks. "I'm gonna take care of it. I told you. Don't worry about a thing, angel face."

Bucky sighs. If anyone can make it work, Tony can. “Alright, honey.” It’s a good thing he doesn’t have to stop kissing his husband, because Bucky doesn’t think he could right now.

Tony can't not kiss Bucky, "Fill me with your come. Fill me up." So close to begging,  _ don't beg, Stark, not yet _ .

“Oh, fuck!” Bucky declares, more quietly this time. Tony knows how to drive him right up the wall. And there his balls go, reacting as if on cue, drawing up a little tighter. He licks and nibbles Tony’s neck, gripping both of his shoulders to jerk him down harder onto Bucky’s dick.

Tony grinds down slowly, goes back to kissing Bucky, trailing fingertips over his chest.  

He groans, bucking Tony off his lap so that he can feel Tony slide back down on his cock, sheathing him in velvet heat. “Oh, god,” Bucky groans. “Your ass...your ass...I love you...more...want more…” And here it goes, that feeling of cocking the hammer on the gun. Too soon. Why so soon? Bucky whimpers and thrusts faster, needing to fuck Tony more before it’s over.

The closer Tony gets to orgasm, the more stream of consciousness his babbling becomes. “God so beautiful, fuck. Come inside me. Please. Please baby I  _ need _ it." It's never quite enough. Maybe if they lived a hundred lifetimes together, maybe then...

Bucky gasps. Whines. Digs his fingers into Tony’s skin, gripping harder. “I’m gonna come,” he whispers. “Fuck you and your sweet fuckable ass, I can’t--can’t hold out anymore!” He bites Tony’s shoulder again to muffle the noise as he growls his way through shooting his load, doing his best to fill Tony up.

Tony lets out a sigh. It feels so good. He combs his fingers through Bucky's soft soft hair, buries his face in Bucky's neck.

Bucky removes his teeth from Tony’s shoulder. Wow, he nearly broke the skin that time. “Sorry, baby.” His voice sounds groggy. He cups Tony’s face, kisses him. “Your turn, honey.” He reaches between them to tease Tony’s cock, then smooth his other palm up Tony’s body, rubbing his chest. Bucky loves this man.

"No apologizing,” Tony says.

Bucky disagrees. Besides, he was apologizing for leaving teeth-marks in Tony’s shoulder, not for coming inside him. He stopped apologizing for  _ that _ a long time ago.

“Say, ‘wow, Tony, I love coming inside you, you're the greatest man I've ever fucked’ and we'll be even." He keeps petting Bucky's hair, willing him to sleep. He needs rest.

Bucky kisses Tony slowly, sweetly, teasing the tip of his cock with Bucky’s fingers. “Wow, Tony.” He nibbles Tony’s earlobe. “I love coming inside you.” Bucky’s voice is a growl as he squeezes Tony’s length in his fist, slowly drawing his grip up. “You’re the greatest fuck I ever had.” He teases Tony’s lips before thrusting his tongue between them, kissing him hard.

"Hey--no--you need rest, Bucky bear, I can--"  

Then Bucky pulls out, twists, deposits Tony on the seat, and kneels down on the floor between Tony’s knees. Bucky uses both hands to lift him up a smidge so he can eat Tony’s ass. Bucky pushes his tongue inside Tony before he goes back to jerking him off.

Tony’s protests devolve into unintelligible sounds of pleasure. "You--you're eating your come from my ass." More unintelligible noises follow.

Bucky chuckles at the cute noises Tony’s making, taking a break to lick Tony’s balls while he strokes him. “You’re surprised?” Bucky grins. “Not the first time, sweetheart.” He groans, going back to licking Tony clean, tongue-fucking him. Really, he could eat Tony’s ass for days, and be happy.  

"It’s hot. Fuck. I wasn't--just want you to rest." Tony’s hand goes to cup the back of Bucky's neck, betraying him.

Bucky takes a break from eating Tony’s ass to lick his dick like a lollipop, slowly dragging his tongue across sensitive skin, looking up at Tony while he does it. His ass is not forgotten, though. Two fingers immediately dive in where Bucky’s tongue had just been. “Sweetheart…” He teases the dimple of Tony’s cock, smooches it. “I rest…” Bucky curls his fingers inside Tony and starts to put pressure on his prostate. “...all the time.” He wraps his lips around the head of Tony’s cock for a quick suck. “You know…” He eases a third finger into Tony’s ass. “...what I don’t get…” Bucky makes a tight fist, sets it at the tip of Tony’s dick and then slowly eases down, letting Tony thrust his way in through the tight opening. “...enough?” Bucky leans up to lick and gently suck Tony’s nipples while he jerks him off and finger-fucks him.  “Ass.” Bucky looks up at Tony, nuzzling his beard. “Wanna volunteer to help a guy out?”

Tony squirms, shoves his fist into his mouth to keep from moaning too loudly. "It's yours. All yours.”

Bucky smiles, triumphant.

“Wonderful mouth. Fingers, I--Jesus, I'm--need to come." Tony can't control himself anymore.

Bucky knows that tone. He quickly moves to swallow Tony’s cock, finger-fucking him hard and fast, gripping the base, ready to swallow the hot cream.

"Ah fuck, sweetheart--"  _ Hot mouth, can't-- _

"I'm coming, baby--" Tony shoves his fist back into his mouth.

Bucky’s sad Tony has to silence his pleasure. But that seems to be the way things are going to be now. He takes Tony in deeper, freeing his hand from his husband’s cock to reach back and cover Tony’s free hand with his own. It’s the signal for Tony to let go. Bucky also likes to remind his husband that he loves him, even in the throes of orgasm. He adds a fourth finger to Tony’s ass, literally massaging his prostate.

"S-sorry- oh my god, Bucky--" Tony whimpers, hand flailing for something to hold onto, he grabs the headrest behind him, coming hard, thrusting once, twice.

Bucky moans, drinking Tony’s come as he withdraws his fingers and strokes Tony’s inner thigh with his thumb, soothing.

"That felt like a lot.” Tony's having a time trying to catch his breath but he'd needed that. Needed Bucky.

Bucky swallows, wipes the corner of his mouth. “Aw, honey, you just knew all I had for breakfast this morning was the kids’ leftover banana mash.” He kisses Tony’s thigh sweetly. “My baby’s takin’ care o’ me, that’s all.” He smirks up at Tony.

"You need to eat better.” Is he making sense? Man, so exhausted. “Isn't that what you're always telling me?" Wow, his heart is pounding so hard in his chest.

Bucky smiles. Tony takes such good care of him. “No, sweetheart. I’m always telling you to  _ eat _ . And tell that to your children when I’m trying to chop fruit for a smoothie and they both start screaming.”

Tony scrunches up his face in a scowl. "Where was I? Why didn't you call me to help you?" 

Bucky laughs. “Where are you always first thing in the morning, sweetheart?” Bucky doesn’t like to interrupt his business-work. “It’s fine. We managed.”

Honestly, Bucky brushing off Tony’s worry makes him worry more. "I do eat. You eat. Dork." He can argue his case later. Nap time.  

“You eat because I remind you. And bring you food.” Bucky nuzzles him.

"And I love you for it. But you didn't eat breakfast lover, that's a concern.”

“I did, too,” Bucky argues. “It just wasn’t enough.”

“I need you to be healthy for me." He gives  Bucky a wide eyed look.

It’s hard not to chuckle at such an obvious ploy to manipulate him. “That makes it sound like you’re trying to fatten me up, husband o’ mine,” he jokes, kissing Tony’s forehead. “You put those big brown eyes away, someone’s gonna fall in love with you.”

"Maybe I am cupcake, maybe I am." And if he's honest with himself, it's not that far from the truth.

Bucky fakes a dramatic gasp. “Anthony Edward, you  _ animal _ !”

Tony smirks, fluttering his eyelashes.

Bucky clutches his heart and falls back on the seat.

“Come here,” Tony demands, flushed and disheveled. “Wanna kiss you."

Bucky clambers up to straddle Tony without making contact below the waist. He bends down to offer his lips to Tony.

Tony is sleepy now. Wants cuddles. "I want my Bucky bear."

“I’m here, baby,” Bucky soothes, reaching behind him with one hand to grab the baby wipes so he can clean them up.

Tony kisses Bucky slow, lingering. "Hi."

Too bad Bucky has to breathe, because he could snorkel with Tony’s lips all day if that were a thing. “Hey, gorgeous.”

He pulls Bucky to him, holding him around the waist,eyes fluttering shut.

Bucky presses up against him, wrapping both arms around Tony.

"Sleep with me. I want to sleep. I want you to rest." Who cares that they're both mostly naked?

Bucky smiles fondly and then sighs, checking his watch. “We’ve got...maybe another hour?” IF the kids don’t wake up.

"An hour is good enough." Rest is rest.

Bucky can’t argue with that. It seems to be how parents get any sleep.

“Come here, baby.” Bucky eases them down to lying across the seat. He reaches into one of their many bags and pulls out a pillow, and then a blanket to draw over them. Prepared dad. “Kiss me some more?”

Pillow and Blanket? Wow. Tony shakes his head, amused. "In what situation would we need a blanket and pillow?"

Bucky rolls his eyes. “Hello, babies? You can never have too many blankets.” He teases Tony’s beard. “The pillow is so you don’t snore if you nod off on the way.” And it’s bad for Tony’s neck to sleep sitting up.

"There's a ton of blankets in here already. Baby blankets. This is a Bucky and Tony-sized blanket.”

Bucky can’t help but point out the dinosaurs roaming the expanse of said blanket. “We only fit because you’re so small, babycakes.” He grins, smooching Tony’s cheek.

"I like this blanket! Dinosaurs are cool. Don’t be rude."

Bucky chuckles. “If I wasn’t rude, you’d forget I’m from Brooklyn.”

Tony rolls his eyes. Like he could forget. “And I don't snore,” Tony adds, indignant. “We've talked about this. Tony Stark does not snore."

“Zackly,” Bucky says. “Which is why the pillow.”

Tony growls and bites his shoulder, playful.

Bucky chuckles. “Baby, let’s not start that again…” Though from the look in Bucky’s eyes, he wouldn’t mind.

Tony sighs, content. He wouldn’t mind either. Warm and safe, laying half on top of Bucky, he lifts his head up and reaches for a kiss. "Sleep, Buckaroo."

Bucky whines. “You say that like we’re not lying here naked.” He strokes a hand down Tony’s back and gently squeezes his ass. ”Distracting.”

"I will put my pants back on and sit with Happy if you don't go to sleep," Tony says, threatening--an empty threat. He's too tired to actually do any of that.

“Don’t let me stop you.” Bucky smirks. “Leave your pants off and sit with him if you want.” Bucky knows Happy’s seen it all before.

"....It’s too cold. And Happy doesn't like cuddling."

Bucky huffs a laugh. “Thank god. I don’t think I could take Happy if he tried to steal you away from me. Well, not without the suit.”

"I don't know, angel face, you had  _ quite _ the mean left hook back in the day." Tony smirks, kissing him on the nose.

“Sure, when I was young and beautiful.” Bucky sighs dramatically. “Nowadays…” He looks tragic.

Tony strokes Bucky's cheek. "Your body needs fuel babe, and rest. Please please?" Begging usually works. Tony turns on his side, snuggles down.

Bucky sighs. “I’m trying, honey. It’s not like I don’t.” And like a siren in the distance, one of the boys wakes himself up from his nap, wailing. Bucky groans. “See what I mean?”

Tony sits up. "Let me." It's not a request.

Bucky hides his face in the pillow, knowing he’ll have to help eventually.

Tony scoots over and peers down at the crying boy. He gently rocks the car seat, humming wordlessly, wanting to stroke little Tony's hair...and the tension off of Bucky's face. Well. The sooner the kid goes to sleep the better. "Rest, sweet boy. Where's your binky huh? Shhh, let’s find it."

“Check his diaper,” Bucky suggests. He fishes in another bag, pulls out a pacifier that has a $100 design on it. “Are you kidding me, Mr. Stark?” Bucky did not pack that, and has never seen it before. Bucky keeps fishing until he finds the T. Rex binky little Tony prefers. He hands it to his husband.

Tony snickers, "What, you don't like that? It's cute."

Bucky sighs. There are a lot of things he could say. About how he struggles to be a mostly-stay-at-home dad not just because Tony’s insistent on not “passing them off” to a nanny, but also because he wants them to grow up like normal kids, and not spoiled silver spoon brats who worship the almighty dollar. Sure, they’re rich, but he doesn’t want them to act that way when they’re older. So there’s something deep inside Bucky that rebels against giving them pacifiers with images of paper bills on them. But that would take too long to explain. And probably offend Tony. And it’s probably just him being weird. So instead, he says, “We’ll keep it as a back-up.” You can never have too many binkies.

Well the one in his mouth is clearly not working. Then again, the kid’s probably sitting in his own piss. "Okay let's get you out of this hell contraption. I swear to god SI is going to invest in easier car seat designs. Screw clean energy.”

“That’s actually not a bad idea, babe.” Bucky could probably draw up some ideas during nap time one of these days...

The baby siren gets louder. “I know, honey, let’s get these pants off you.” Tony carries on a full conversation between AJ and himself. “'But it's cold dad.' I know kid. It's freezing. Okay let's see here--alright, papa, hand me a clean one. We'll get you cleaned up and back to sleep in no time.”

Bucky lies there, smiling fondly as his husband talks his way through the diaper change. He’s ready and hands Tony a fresh one when he asks. His papa-sense tingles, and he glances over to see Stevie watching daddy just as carefully. Bucky can’t resist reaching in to snatch him up for cuddles while he waits for Tony. Such a good baby. The exact opposite of his namesake when he was a baby, according to Sarah Rogers.

"Diaper disposal and clean up time,” Tony announces. Bucky holds out the trash bag with his free hand. “Please kid, don't pee on your poor naked daddy. He couldn't take it.”

Bucky laughs again. “No, pee! Pee!” He’s been peed on by both of the babies so many times. Now it’s Tony’s turn.

Hilarious. "Oh yeah when's the last time you were peed on?”

“A month ago,” Bucky says. Because he figured out the trick after that.  

“NAKED and stuck in the car?”

“Stuck in a car? I think that was August. Naked? October.”

“You get so much pleasure from my misery."

Bucky mimes cracking a whip. “Speaking of, did you remember the handcuffs this time?”

Tony smirks, waggling his eyebrows. "You'll have to wait and see, sugar."

Bucky grins. “Ooo, daddy!” He makes an Eartha Kitt noise.

Tony shushes him, grinning. They've got much to look forward to. Bucky returns a smoldering look that promises much to come. Thankfully, Tony gets through the diaper changing process without incident. Bucky golf-claps for his success.

“'Hey that wipe is hella cold!' I know, buddy, it's terrible. When we get to nona's we'll get them heated up again. Relax about it. Okay, here’s the red dinosaur binky, your favorite. Let's just snuggle. You and me--and brother and papa, apparently."' Tony leans in to gently kiss the baby in Bucky's arms. "Snuggles all around."

Bucky scoots over and opens the blanket for Tony to crawl in with little Tony. “Come here, my Tonies,” Bucky smiles. “You can never have too many Tonies.”

Wrapped in a warm cocoon, Tony feels instantly better. "See? I told you, we could just name them all Tony. I could be the next George Foreman. Except better-looking."

Bucky makes a face, pulling the blanket up and tucking it around the kids snugly. “Sweetheart, if I wanted to marry George Foreman, I would’ve married George Foreman.” He reaches out to rub little Tony's downy head, sighing. "He really likes you better. There's no doubt about it."

"Quit that. Why aren't you resting? Why is it you never listen?"

Bucky laughs. “I am resting, ain’t I, Stevie?” He looks at the baby in his arms, who’s happily sucking his tiny fist.

Tony looks down at Stevie in Bucky's arms. "Tell your papa to go to sleep kiddo; maybe he'll listen to you."

Stevie looks at daddy, and his eyes get bigger. Bigger! BIGGER! Bucky laughs. “Lookit him practicing daddy’s pretty eye tricks already, and he’s not even one yet.” He looks over at little Tony and boops his button nose.

"Look at him, sweetheart, he wants you to take care of yourself."

Bucky laughs. “Jesus Christ, Tony. Using your own children to guilt trip me.” Sadly, it’s working.

"I am nothing if not resourceful." Tony smirks.

Bucky rolls his eyes fondly.

"They're our children, Bucky bear, and they need you, too."

Bucky huffs a tired laugh. “Baby, I know. Why do you think I’m so tired all the time?” But two can play the passive-aggressive game. “Tell your daddy,” Bucky says to little Tony, “if he sucks on my neck some more, I’m happy to relax and nap a little.” Bucky gives big Tony sad eyes. “You didn’t even leave a mark.”

Tony looks incredulous. "We're going to visit my mom--that's what you want?"

“You promised,” Bucky reminds him. “Because I’m yours.” He’s not going to repeat Tony’s whole lecture about how his mother will understand when they show up looking like they’ve just had a roll in the hay because they’re young, nubile adults who turn each other on like wildfire. That was less than half an hour ago. Tony should at least remember back that far.

" **You** got all grumpy about it, not me,” Tony reminds him. “Consent or whatever." That makes Tony want to leave a ton of marks. Yeah, that'll show him.

“Honey, do you think I wouldn’t stop you if I didn’t want you to do it?” Bucky combs his fingers through Tony’s hair. More marks are fine with him. He’s starting to get over the weirdness of holding a baby against him and being aroused at the same time. It’s all about compartmentalizing.

Tony shrugs. Who's he to argue? He obediently kisses Bucky's neck. Bucky sighs happily, settling back into the pillow. He cradles Stevie with one arm, reaching up to run fingers through his husband’s hair with the other. “I like how your beard tickles,” he murmurs.

"I know," Tony whispers, rubbing said beard over Bucky's neck.

Bucky moans softly. Then Stevie gets him in the eye with a tiny fist. “Oh, lord.” Bucky pets Steve’s head. “So many egomaniacs who want attention, so little time.”

"We just want your attention because we love you."

Bucky smiles. “Well luckily I love you, too.” He pets both the boys and snuggles against Tony, kissing his jaw.

Tony is happy. Child resting peacefully on his shoulder, snuggled close to his husband. He feels like his heart might burst. "I love you. 'M so happy you wanted to do this with me."

Bucky looks at Tony through Steve’s little hand. “Beautiful mind, there ain’t enough words in the English language to say how much I love you.” He removes Stevie’s hand from his eye and holds it, touching Tony’s face with the other. “You complete me. Have my children.” Bucky pauses long enough to switch the mood up. “There’s gonna be more. Full disclosure: a lot more.”

"And you want me to help with that, right?" Tony looks more than happy to help Bucky make babies.

Bucky chuckles. “Well, I wasn’t plannin’ on runnin’ out and knockin up some broad. But if you think I should...”

"Mmm, no. Not ideal."

Bucky’s only a little disappointed Tony didn’t go for the bait. He’s still smirking, though.

"You're sure you want more? Exhausted Bucky is still happy Bucky right?" Oh, Tony worries.

Bucky sighs, part happy, part resigned. “Oh, they’re in me, lover. They’re gonna come out, ’s just a matter of time. Not so much a matter of want. It’s gonna happen.”

"How're we going to make more? Tell me. Details." He moves down to suck on Bucky's collarbone.

Bucky’s nails gently graze Tony’s scalp while he works. At first, Bucky takes the question seriously. Then he realizes what Tony’s asking. He chuckles, then mock-gasps. “Peaches, there are children present!”

Tony grins "But if you don't tell me I'll never know. And I need to know. You know how I get if I don't know a thing." Preoccupied bordering on obsessive. "This is one of those need to knows."

Bucky sighs and rolls his eyes, fond. “All right, boys, cover your ears.” Bucky lays a hand gently over one of Steve’s ears and pretends to make sure little Tony isn’t listening. Then he arches his back, thinking. “Maybe the next one is a hot tub baby. Or the pool? I like the idea of taking you in the water.”

Tony nods enthusiastically about the idea of fucking in the water. "Hot tub. Yeah. We're getting on that one."

Bucky laughs. “I’ll put it on my calendar.” He bites his lip, thinking. “There should be an outdoors, wild chase through the woods baby. I like the idea of soft, loamy earth between our fingers, and shoving your face into the ferns while I come inside you over and over.” He shrugs. “We could rent a greenhouse in some botanical garden for a long weekend.”  

Tony’s eyes light up at the thought of an adventure in the woods. "Yes. Let's go. I'll set it up tomorrow. "

“Honey.” God, his husband is adorable. “I didn’t mean right NOW.” Bucky glances at their six-month-olds. “The twins keep me pretty busy right now.”

"Not now!" Tony flaps his hand dismissively, "Maybe, say, in August or September. Just, um, sometime in the near future."

“Oh.” Bucky’s smile fades a little. August. That’s not too far away, right? Just...a few months… “Sure. Sure, honey. The future.” He nods, petting Steve.

"It's December. It's too cold to be fucking in the woods right?”

“Well…” Bucky knows he shouldn’t push it. But he did say… “In a greenhouse, sweetie. Or a climatron...it’d be warm whenever…”

“And they're so little. Can’t leave ‘em."

Bucky sighs. “Yeah.” He goes back to petting his babies. Bucky’s not disappointed. He can have sex with Tony again in another 36 hours or so… maybe.

Tony can see his disappointment. "You want this as a Christmas present? Part of your present maybe? We can go. I promised you time alone, I just thought it would be a bit closer to home.”

Bucky’s eyes widen. Waste his Christmas present on moving their next baby-making up by six months? “No, honey. No, it’s just… Maybe before August?” He bites his lip. “But a little hot tub practice couldn’t hurt...right?” He leans his cheek against Tony.

"You name the time, honey, and I'm there." So there. Like yesterday.

Bucky thinks. Does Tony really mean it? ANY time? Because that’s what Bucky had been hoping, and then Tony was talking about August… He bites his lip, thinking. They’ve got over a week before Christmas… “Let’s…” Bucky hesitates to ask. “Let’s see how your mom feels about watchin’ the kids for a little bit.” But the thought of leaving his children--even with their grandmother--kills him.

Tony grins, eyes wide. "Perfect. That's perfect. I'm sure she won't." Because he's prepared her for it. "Now what do you wanna do? Overnight trip to Rome? Go someplace a bit warmer? Like Tahiti? Wherever you want."

Bucky lies back, just dreaming. Of course this is only theoretical. He could never leave their children overnight. “Well…” Bucky thinks. “Someplace warm. Like, red-hot. Someplace it hurts to wear clothes.” He glances over at Tony. I wanna see you walkin’ around in just a wife-beater and shorts. Like real tight ones that show off that beautiful ass.” He ponders. “But like, that’s just for goin’ out in public and explorin’ and stuff. When we’re alone, you ain’t wearin nothin’. Hubby’s rules.” He wags a finger at Tony. “I dunno, honey, is anything good playing at the Sidney Opera House this season? Or what about that bungalow we rented that one time on Bora Bora? It was pretty isolated…” Bucky’s just looking at Tony now, getting so many ideas, like a housewife writing a torrid romance.

Tony nods and nods making mental notes. "And if you wanna play around in a the hottub I'm there for that too,” Tony tells him.

Bucky’s eyes light up. Did they get a hot tub for Maria’s house in the Hamptons? He can’t remember. Oh god, he hopes they did. An indoor one. “Promise?” he asks.

Bucky looks so happy though. Tony shakes his head. "Christmas is coming early anyway."

Bucky nuzzles into Tony. “Can daddy Christmas come, too?” he growls softly. Then he thinks of something, looking up and blinking. “Oh, baby. You didn’t make us a new toy, did you?” Bucky likes to think the subsidiary of Stark Industries that produces adult pleasure assistance devices exists mostly thanks to their sex life (when they had one) and his husband’s creativity. “Does it have to be my present, though?” Can’t it just be fucking for fuck’s sake? Doesn’t Tony want that, too?

"Your present's waiting for you at the house, cupcake. I was just hoping--"  _ We could get away for a few days and do something cool. _ "That it would hit closer. Like tomorrow. Or New Year’s."

“That’s what you were hopin’ for?” Bucky’s heart starts to pound with excitement. Tony’s been thinking about having Bucky all to himself? Soon? Tomorrow? “Jesus Christ, sweetheart, why didn’t you say so?” He rubs Steve’s back and lowers his voice, realizing he’s gotten too loud in his excitement. “You don’t gotta wait till Christmas to ask your husband on a date, you beautiful dickhead.” He kisses Tony enthusiastically, careful not to crush the babies between them.

"You need a break, honey. I'm worried about you; of course I had something planned. And I was trying to surprise you, asshole. Look where that got me. Nowhere."

Bucky leans his forehead on Tony’s shoulder. He’s not crying, he’s just tired. “Oh god, I didn’t get that. I’m such an asshole. I really thought--” Of course Tony wouldn’t want to wait. The fact Bucky thought he did proves they’ve spent too much time apart.

"Duh. Oh no, Bucky, I think I'll just tell you to fuck me in the warm hot tub and then just avoid it the whole time. I want this. I want you dummy."

Bucky whimpers and just hides his face against Tony.

Wait, is Bucky crying? Tony’s heart contracts with worry. This has been happening more and more recently.  But before he can say anything, little Tony snuffles softly, tugging at his hair. Tony worries at his lip, ever so carefully peeling the baby off his shoulder to check on him. Bucky’s head snaps up at the noise, on full papa alert.

The baby is fine. Dead asleep. Tony sighs and Bucky releases the breath he’d been holding. He’s wound so tightly lately. Tony can’t not address it any longer, its freaking him out.  He takes Bucky’s hand. “Hey, Buckaroo? Can we talk for a minute? Seriously. I’m worried about you.”


	3. Hurrah for the Fun! Is the Pudding Done?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In spite of serious talks about co-parenting, the pudding is not done.

_“Hey, Buckaroo? Can we talk for a minute? Seriously. I’m worried about you.”_

“I don’t have to sit up, do I?” Bucky is finally snuggled comfortably with Tony and the boys. And he’s not sure he’s ready for serious conversations right now.

"No.” Tony combs his fingers through Bucky’s sex-mussed hair. “So about this morning and what happened with the boys and trying to make your breakfast--Babe, I told you, call me. I'm not good at--If you don't tell me you need me, I'm not going to realize--I'm gonna stay down in the garage and lose track of time and--" _hate myself for it._

Bucky can hear it, even though Tony doesn’t say it. He reaches out and lays a hand on Tony’s chest. “Sweetheart, this ain’t about makin’ you feel bad. I swear to god. I know you need your work time--”

"No--I know. You didn't. You don't." It's Tony’s excessive feelings of guilt, not Bucky. Never Bucky. "Besides, I brought it up, I'm not blaming you, sugar."

Bucky smiles. This again. “Honey, I’m not sayin’ you are. I’m sayin’ I don’t blame you. I’m not mad, I swear. Just--please don’t feel guilty. Please?” He kisses Tony’s brow.

"I don't." But Tony says it too quickly. And Bucky doesn’t believe it for a minute. Tony holds Bucky as close as he can with the two babies in the way, burying his nose in soft hair.

"You don't ask me for help enough. I don't want you to feel like you're doing everything by yourself. Let me do stuff."

Bucky sighs. “I don’t wanna bother you, sweetheart. One of us at least has to keep working. And it’s not like you can just let the company go.”

"Letting the company go and taking a few hours to hang out with the boys while you nap or take a walk or get a coffee is completely different. You just need to ask."

Bucky frowns. “But when you’re with us, I don’t wanna leave.” That’s his precious family time Tony’s encouraging him to abandon.

" _We_ can go get coffee or for a walk. Whatever you want. I don't want you to miss me if I'm just down stairs. It’s not fair to you, angel.”

Bucky hides his face against Tony. He’s only close to tears because he’s tired, he tells himself. It’s not because he’s been missing Tony for months and didn’t want to burden him. To hear him say all he had to do was ask… But...but...he wants Tony to stay Tony. In spite of the fact he’s daddy now. And Tony is work. A Tony he hasn’t been there to see in all this time. Because they’re supposed to work together. But now…

It breaks his heart to see Bucky at his wits end when Tony could have, in fact, done more. "Look, Barnes--" _Okay, Tony, deep breath._

Bucky reaches out to touch Tony’s face. Tony only calls him Barnes when he’s really worked up.

"That isn't the issue. The thing is, taking care of two infants is hard. A major undertaking.”

 _No kidding,_ Bucky thinks. But he doesn’t say so. He just keeps smiling patiently at Tony.

“And you, you're doing great--but please ask me for help.”

Bucky sighs. “What about asking you for more time? Can I ask for that?” It’s not help so much Bucky wants as being able to see the man he loves again. They’ve had so much less of that. Half the sex less.

“Yeah, but babe--” Is Bucky listening to him? “It's okay to take a break. You need a break, honey. You need a chance to feel like--like a guy, and not just a kept man that changes poop diapers and heats up bottles."

“I don’t care about that.” Bucky shakes his head. “I just want my red-hot husband back.” He leans forward to kiss Tony. “I miss you, honey.”

"I just think," Tony starts again, slower. "If there's more I can do, let me do it." His husband is working himself into the ground. Doesn't he _know_ that if he calls Tony he'll drop everything? Has something changed between them?

Bucky takes a deep breath. “I’ll try to ask more, honey. I’ll try.”

Tony sighs. That’s all he wants. "I'll take it." He leans down to kiss Bucky's shoulder.

That worried face. That sad, worried face makes Bucky want to just throw himself at Tony until he feels better. But there are babies between them. So instead, he catches Tony on his way back up and kisses him on the lips, slow and sweet.

Just then, Tony has a brilliant idea. “Bring the boys to the workshop! They should spend time in there anyway."

Bucky gasps. “No, it’s drafty in there! And dirty! And...and there’s sharp objects...and...they’re just babies!”

 _Cute._ Tony stifles a laugh.

Bucky swats at Tony. “These are our first babies! I’m allowed to freak out!”

"You are." Tony nods, straight-faced. It's just so adorable. Bucky scowls at him. Cutely.

 _Okay, serious business. Bucky's upset enough, Tony, don't be such a dick._ "Blankets, play pens, these things exist. And feety pajamas. It's not that dirty anyway."    

Bucky rolls his eyes. “Because they’re really gonna sit in a playpen for more than 30 seconds. Have you MET your children?”

"We get a better one. With tons of built-in crap to do. Squeaky toys and mirrors. It'll work. If you let it."

Bucky purses his lips, thinking. “No, a play room. They’re gonna grow. Build a playroom down there. So’s we can watch ‘em while we’re working.”

"Yeah, I can do that. Help me with it?" Because he likes watching Bucky work, and he misses it. _Oh._ Tony blinks. He gives Bucky a squeeze and a kiss. Bucky must miss it, too.

Bucky nods. “Alright, honey. I think I got AutoCAD on one of my tablets…” His mind jumps on it, already starting to think up designs. “Maybe I can start on it over naptime.” Then another great idea occurs to Bucky. “Oh! I’ll ask Stevie to think about the interior work.” Steve has such a great eye for color, and his whimsical side won’t balk at designing a playroom for children.

Tony raises his eyebrows in surprise and then very casually says. "Oh yeah. I'm sure he'd be able to whip up something."

Bucky misinterprets Tony’s reaction. “Honey, you gotta get over this whole jealousy thing with Steve. He never even liked me like that.” He leans forward and kisses Tony on the jaw. “And I got snatched up by someone way cuter long before I even knew I was queer.”

Tony hums. Jury's still out on that one. But who cares? Tony won. He can be the bigger person. That's not the issue today. He'll let Bucky think he's jealous.

Bucky pauses for a moment, smile fading. “Oh man, that reminds me. Stevie texted me last week, and I never responded.” He sighs. “What a shitty friend.”

"He did? What did he say?” Tony's flying casual. Nothing to see here. Like he always asks about Steve. Suuure.

Bucky thinks. “Oh, it wasn’t nothin’ important...just, you know. The usual shit we chat about.”

“Maybe you should text him back now. I'm sure he understands that you’re busy, doesn't he?" Tony blinks at him innocently.

Bucky just stares at him. “Is this the same guy who didn’t talk to me for four hours ‘cause he caught me skyping with my best friend without pants on?” He pokes Tony gently. “Who are you and what have you done with my needy husband?”

Tony fumes. Mutters about how inappropriate that was. Too distracted to act interested in what Steve’s doing at the moment.

Bucky chuckles. “Oh, look! There he is.” He gives Tony a smooch. Bucky sighs, snuggling back. “Anyway, I’m not gonna put Stevie down to text his uncle. I’m havin’ family time. For…” Bucky checks his watch. “About 20 more minutes.”

Tony stays very quiet, petting Bucky's hair, trying not to give his surprise away. "Let's just say, for fun, you were comfortable enough to leave them with the person you trust most in the world, besides ME, who is that?”

“Ummmm…” Who is that? “I mean, normally Kate, but she doesn’t have experience with twins.” Plus, Jane is almost 12 now. She probably doesn’t even remember how to take care of babies anymore. Steve...is totally not a dad and not exactly Mr. Responsible. Peggy has all the warmth and motherly vibes of a pregnant crocodile. He doesn’t trust Becky with anything living; he’s shocked her own kids survived her parenting. Patti...was too busy being Captain America. Babysitting the Avengers was way more work than twins. “Your mom? I guess?” Well that was a long ride to get to the original conclusion.

"Oh hey! Look at that! We are staying with my mother  for three whole weeks!"

“That don’t mean I’m ready to leave ‘em, though,” Bucky warns.

“And where would we go?” Tony prompts. “For fun."

Bucky sighs. “For fun?” He looks at Tony. “The Jersey Shore?” No, that’s totally something he and Steve would do. The sad thing is, Bucky’s having a hard time trying to remember where he’s been that was really fun in and of itself. Pretty much anywhere he’s been was only fun because of Tony. And Tony could make an ice-fishing trip in Minnesota in December fun. His eyes light up. “Disney--” No, they need to wait on that until the kids are old enough. “Vegas?” No, too much temptation. “Tahoe?” Skiing is fun. “London?” Too wet. “Rio?” Brazil is like a beach party every day. And Tony doesn’t stand out in his Speedo. _When’s Carnival again? Oh, Mardi Gras. Sure._

Bucky looks at Tony. “Well...where would **you** go?” Sometimes he needs Tony to make decisions for him. It’s just faster. Bucky’s still not used to having so much money, or so many choices.

"What happened to Sydney? At least it's warm there and--" he adds with a wolfish grin, "I'll be wearing those tight clothes you like."

“It really depends on what’s playing. ‘Cause you know how I hate the hipster scene there now. Like I could give a shit about pop-up restaurants and fusion bands.” And tight clothes are good, but no clothes are better. Speaking of… Bucky snakes a hand down to stroke fingers up Tony’s inner thigh.

"Okay. Let' go to an island. A warmer island. Think about it: soft beaches. Warm water. Beautiful island scenery." Tony smirks. "And me."

Bucky smiles. “The most important part.”

Tony feels vindicated. “Really, sugarbear, it's up to you. We can go wherever you want. Do you want the city or the quiet, middle of nowhere? Buckaroo’s choice.”

Bucky huffs a laugh. “You say that like I could actually stand to be away from my children all night.” It’s a goal, though.

“We can fly there if you want. How long has it been since you took a ride in the suit?"

Bucky looks alarmed. “Tony. You know I haven’t gone near the suits since we were pregnant. I don’t know what kinda weird radiation those things give off.” He looks at their sleeping offspring. “They’re just babies! I wasn’t gonna run and put one on now.”

It was worth a try. "Nothing. Nothing is going to happen to them. I've checked for any possible problem--the palladium poisoning happened so long ago I nearly forgot about it0.”

That gets the most dangerous of glares from Bucky. Almost forgot about nearly killing himself? _Nice, Tony._

“That's done. We've been flying for how long with no problem?”

“WE are adults,” Bucky points out. “And I wouldn’t say getting shot at on a daily basis is no problem.”

It bothers him that Bucky won't fly. He'd push but the last time Tony did, he got his head chewed off. "Being shot at and being poisoned are two different things lover. When's the last time  you were poisoned by radiation? I bet it wasn't October or whenever it was you last got peed on."

“Shut...shut up. Shut up, smartass.” He’s gently covering Tony’s face with his hand and shoving. “You can never just let it go, can you?” The second Bucky makes an error of any kind, misspeaks, screws up an equation…

Tony laughs and shoves his hands away. "I love you, cupcake."

Bucky pouts a little, but takes his hand away. Okay, so maybe when Bucky starts to have a life again, he can consider it. Flying sex at least, was always nice. Bucky can’t help but wax rhapsodic for a minute. “Having you inside me during freefall was pretty okay, though…”

Tony slaps his hand over his eyes. "Pretty okay? Pretty okay?! Pretty. Okay. The more I say it, the worse it sounds."

Bucky breathes, slides his hand back between Tony’s legs. “Now, honey, think for a minute.” He cups and strokes. “That’s somethin’ I can’t have right now. And what’s the use makin’ me miss it like burning when it’s somethin’ I can’t have? You wanna torture your poor husband, is that what it is? Make me whine and cry for you because I’m empty and you can’t fill me till nap time and then there’s the board meeting in Tokyo you gotta log into? And then what? Dinner? And finally the three hour putting down for the night ritual. And after that, I pass out on the fluffy rug in their room, I’m so tired. And you’re downstairs, engrossed in some new project for twelve hours straight. When did we have time for you to show me it’s better than ‘pretty okay,’ huh? When in that kinda day do you blow my mind, Peaches? ‘cause I can push a vibrating bullet in there while I take a shower, but pardon me if it just ain’t the same.”

There's a lot going on in Tony's head. The dominant thing being the image of Bucky using a vibrator in the shower. He goes back to kissing Bucky's neck. "Tomorrow?  Tonight?”

Bucky chuckles. “We are not using the suit tonight OR tomorrow.”

"No. No suits, but maybe you'll let me be inside you."

Bucky shrugs, coy. “Guess we’ll just have to wait and see. Your mom might wanna keep us up late for grown-up talk after the kids are in bed. She gets lonely, you know.”

"She'll have enough company in the next couple of weeks.”

“Oh yeah?” Bucky’s eyes narrow suspiciously. “Who?”

 _Shit._ "You and me and the kids, dummy." Tony rolls his eyes. It's taken him weeks to set up this surprise; he isn't going to blow it now. So he swiftly changes the subject. “I think I can do a pretty professional job of convincing her otherwise.  'Oh gee, mom, I guess we had such a long trip, time to hit the hay.' And then I'll drag you away before you get trapped, and I'll have my way with you."

Bucky smiles. “You mean you’re not gonna trap me to have your way with me?” He bats his eyelashes at Tony.

"I'm gonna save you, cupcake. I'm your knight in shining armor."

“You are that,” Bucky smiles, taking a second to nuzzle and cuddle against Tony, because. Husband.

Tony whines at the mischief Bucky’s hand is doing in his general groin area. “Less then 20 minutes is not long enough to play this game, angel face. Let me make it up to you tonight."

Bucky sighs. “You’re right. We’d better get dressed.” He sits up carefully. But Tony’s closer to the carseats than he is. “You first,” he tells him. “Then I’ll put Stevie down and we can try and sort out the clothes.”

"No! No, you can't get me all hot and bothered with that little speech of yours and then shackle me with clothes." Tony sounds absolutely pitiful, but he scoots over to little Tony's car seat and buckles him in.

As soon as he’s out of the way, Bucky moves to tuck Stevie back into his carseat. “What’re you saying, hot stuff?” His hands free, he reaches to slide a hand down Tony’s flank. “You want me to shackle you with somethin’ else?” He drags his tongue over Tony’s sweet skin. “You need to come again, Peaches?”

"I'm saying you are a tease--” Tony protests.

“Oh, so says the biggest flirt on the planet. And I’m not a tease. I always come through in the end.” Bucky smirks.

“--and if you're going to touch me and threaten me with such devices of pleasure, at least don't do it if I have to act civil around you in the next 10 minutes.”

Bucky gives him a sultry look. “You can’t act civil around me, baby? Still hot and bothered?”

“Oh god, this is going to be _really_ difficult.”

Bucky frowns, breaking out the cutesie talk. “I know, baby, it’s gonna be so _hard_ , isn’t it? And you didn’t even tell me where the handcuffs are.” He reaches into one of the bags and gasps. “Hey, what’s this?” He smirks, pulling out a necktie. Pushes the intercom button. “Heya, Happy? Take the scenic route, huh?” Then he holds out a hand for Tony’s wrists.

"Oh my god, If i don't say it enough, I love you." He  obediently holds his wrists out.

“So,” Bucky asks casually, expertly knotting the tie around Tony’s wrists. “If I could freeze time...give you an extra ten or twenty minutes…” He uses the fabric left over to start a criss-cross pattern up Tony’s arms. “If you could act **un** -civil around me, what would you want to do?” He looks up at Tony with mischievous eyes. For now, he’s got Tony’s bound hands cradled in his own. He looks at them for a moment, examining his knotwork. “Oh, baby, I love your hands.” Bucky raises them to his lips, kisses the skin between Tony’s thumb and index finger, and then keeps going, lifting his hands up to the loop in the ceiling, where he traps them over Tony’s head, smirking down at his prisoner.

"Anything? I'd eat your sweet ass. I wanna hear you call my name when I'm tongue-fucking you." Tony suppresses a shiver.

Bucky sits back, stroking his hands over Tony’s bare skin while he listens to him talk dirty.

"And then--when you’re begging for me, then I'll fuck you. I'll blow your mind, sweetheart. Send you to the moon. I want you--oh god, enough talk."

Bucky frowns. “But I just got you tied up all pretty.” He straddles Tony’s lap, sliding his arms around him and going in for a kiss.

“You asked, you asked, you asked!” Tony leans into the kiss, trying for as much touching as he can get away with.

Bucky takes his time kissing Tony, playing with his beard and combing fingers through his hair. “I already fucked you today,” he grins. “Greedy.”

Sure he's greedy. Tony shrugs. Bucky grins, nibbling his earlobe.

“See, baby, if I fuck you again, I gotta lick my come outta your ass again, and then we start all over again, so...be patient with me, okay?” He sits back on Tony’s thighs and starts to play with his cock.

Tony sighs. Touching. That's better. "If that's what you want, babe. I'll be patient for you." He wants Bucky.  

Bucky closes his eyes to mere slits, whispering, “I want a ride on the suit.” He bites Tony’s ear.Bucky goes back to kissing Tony as he speaks. “What we...need right now is...just to blow...off...a little steam...so you...can last...until tonight. Then...then you can fuck me...all you want…” He pushes his own rock-hard erection into his grip around Tony’s dick, stroking them both together. “Oh, baby…” Why does everything about this man turn him on?

"Keep me tied up, fuck me, do whatever you want to me, but just know that when I stop being a caged animal--when we get out of this car--I'm gonna take you."

Bucky laughs, delighted. “You’re gonna fuck me outside the car in front of your mother and Happy and everyone?”

"Is that a challenge? Huh? You think I won't?" He needs to lay off, or he's going to give himself rope burn.

Bucky is giggling. “I love it when you want me so bad you get crazy.” Eating Tony’s lips is fun, but tongue-wrestling is better.

Tony kisses Bucky, hungry. "Hands. Love you."

Bucky’s body is on fire. Every time Tony says those words, it’s like a knife made of joy impales his heart. “They’re--are they going numb, sweetheart?” He reaches back with his free hand for the bottle of baby oil he knows is in that damned diaper bag somewhere. “You want me to take ‘em down?” _There._ Bucky flips open the bottle one-handed and just pours oil over them, stroking faster. Bucky may be the worst parent on the planet, but he needs this man. Right now. Sleep, babies, sleep.

"No!" Well yes, they're tingling, that's not the issue. "I like feeling your hands. Feels good." Skin to skin feels good. Better, even.

Bucky should have known Tony is fine, whether his hands are numb or not. But it’s his job to rein it in, so he had to ask. “Yeah?” he asks. “What about this?” He lets go, kneels up, tucks Tony’s cock back and pushes it into the cleft of his ass, rolling his hips to feel it rub between his cheeks. Meanwhile, he starts to frot on Tony’s abs, biting his lower lip and closing his eyes.

Tony considers howling with pleasure, but. Babies. "Bu-Bucky." Tony’s breath catches in his throat, heart pounding. He can't touch! Tony whines. He pushes himself back into Bucky's warm cheeks, nips at Bucky's throat as best he can.

“Love you,” Bucky pants, rubbing against Tony. “Love you.” He leans a little closer, so Tony can reach him. “God…” Now he’s having second thoughts.

Tony kisses him, wherever he can reach. He’s aiming for lips, but-- "Love you, angel. My angel."

“Want…” Bucky whimpers, stops his hips. If they do this now, there’s no going back. He opens his eyes and looks at his husband. “Will you forgive me if I sit on your face, honey? Can I suck your dick again?” He nuzzles Tony’s cheek. “Thirsty…”

Tony swallows. "Hnng-" On the one hand, he gets a blow job out of it. On the other, he has to wait to fuck Bucky. It's a struggle to say the right thing. "’Course, honey."

But Bucky can tell Tony’s not too happy with that option. So he clenches his glutes and starts undulating against Tony again. “Where else, baby?” He kisses Tony. “Where else are we gonna make babies together?” He trails bites down Tony’s neck. “Our island paradise, the woods...the workbench?” That was where they’d made the twins, after all. “Where else?”

"On the rooftop, under the stars." Beautiful Bucky, moonlight etched across his face. Tony leans in to kiss him. _So good._

Bucky kisses him and laughs. “Okay, but not in the city.” That’s just way too high without one of the suits.

 _Should have known. Too high._ "In the sun, on a boat." Beautiful Bucky, pulling at the ropes of a sailboat, muscles taut. Tony nips at Bucky's collar bone, bucking wildly.

Bucky’s loving all of these ideas involving water. The wild bucking of his hips shows Bucky Tony’s had enough frotting. He shifts his hips to catch Tony on the downstroke, flexing his core to tease Tony’s tip with his rim. “Where are we sailin’ on this adventure, hubby? To the land where the Bong-Tree grows?”

 _Um, what's pretty?_ "Bucky." _No, no, no, shut up, brain._ "Aruba? Aruba's pretty."

Bucky chuckles. “You wanna go to Bucky, huh?” He nuzzles Tony, teasing. “You want inside me...is that what you’re sayin’?” His voice is soft, breathy.

"On satin sheets, overlooking Paris." Beautiful Bucky, surrounded by plush silk pillows, head back, laughing. He moves his lips to Bucky's throat. Moans.

“Aw, I love the apartment in Paris. We haven’t been there in…” he tries to remember. Bucky bites his lip hard, having trouble teasing Tony just at his entrance for too long. He whimpers a little, distracting himself by bending his head to mark Tony’s neck.

"In ages. Three years,” Tony tells him. “We haven't been to Europe in three years. I want--let's go. I want to go."

Three years? Bucky hadn’t realized it was so long. “All right, honey,” he tells Tony between kisses. “The boys should be old enough to fly come spring.”

Tony gasps. He can't concentrate on the question, suddenly. "I--You--We go where ever you want."

“Where do _you_ wanna go?” Bucky purrs, rubbing the tip of Tony’s cock gently back and forth across his entrance.

"Let's go back home? Malibu. I miss Malibu."

Bucky smiles. “The roof in Malibu would be nice and warm.” And there’s the outdoor hot tub there, too… “Okay, you talked me into it.” The skin of Tony’s throat tastes sweet between his teeth. So many new marks to hide for Christmas dinner…

"Good." Home. Home feels good. But this? Torture. This is torture. If Tony focuses on something else--maybe it won’t be so bad. "I want you." So much for focusing on something else.

Bucky’s attempt to distract himself has proven unsuccessful as well. He gives up on making any more marks on Tony--though he’s left a few now. “Fuck!” Whoops, children. But Bucky’s too far gone. He throws his head back, starting to push down on Tony’s cock. “K,” he sighs. “You want me…’m right here, baby.”

"Can--can I have my hands back? Please please?" There are things he wants to do. "They hurt." Lies. Turn it up. Whine a little.

Bucky looks up. “Sweetheart, didn’t I just ask you?” He sighs, kneeling up and away from Tony’s cock to unknot his wrists. _Poor thing._ Is he fibbing a little? Maybe. But it’s not like they’re going to go hardcore in front of their infant children.

"I want...to fuck you into the seat." Tony's pulling at the restraints, maybe, definitely, hurting himself this time.

“Whoa, whoa!” Bucky stops, tries not to cry as he pulls back off and helps Tony get free. Sometimes his kitten grows into a lion. “Take it easy, honey. Don’t hurt yourself.”

Tony's never cared about pain. But Bucky looking after him-- _so gentle_ \--the pain doesn't bother him at all. He enjoys it, but this is something all together better.

“I’m not goin’ anywhere,” Bucky tells him. When the tie comes away, Bucky takes Tony’s wrists in his hands, rubbing them along with the heels of his palms so he can get feeling back into them.

That's true, anyway. Tony’s eyes close. Everything Bucky does gets to him. "Yeah. Yes. Please. It's fine. I'm okay."

Bucky will be the judge of that. He finishes rubbing Tony’s wrists and kisses his palms one by one before letting go of his hands. “There. Better?”  

Tony grins reaching up and wrapping his arms around Bucky's neck. "Much better, thanks. You take such good care of me, angel.”

“I like to,” Bucky says, rubbing his cheek against Tony’s. Maybe too much.

“It's my turn to take care of you, okay?" He pulls his hand away, cupping Bucky's cheek leaning down to kiss him.

Bucky’s not so sure about letting Tony take care of him, but he needs that kiss, sliding one hand up to rub at Tony’s sore shoulder. “Okay,” he says softly.

"Um-" Finally. And people say Tony's stubborn.  "Yes. I need my Bucky bear."

“I’m right here, sunshine.” Bucky smiles adoringly at Tony. “How do you want me?” Bucky bends down and kisses him. Again. Sometimes he feels like he can’t breathe except when his lips are pressed to Tony’s.

Tony tugs at Bucky's arm, pulling him down onto the seat beside him. "Here honey, lie down here. Turn over, lie on your stomach." Tony runs his hands down Bucky's back, grabs his hips to adjust, rubbing his dick between Bucky's cheeks.  

He does as Tony asks, stretching out and doing his best to pose like a homoerotic pinup. Then Tony is touching him and… Bucky moans, arching his back and pushing back against Tony. “Ffffffffffuuuuck.” He’s needed this.

"You're ready?" It feels like such a long time. "I'm ready. So ready."

“Yeah, honey,” Bucky says over his shoulder. “Just go slow to start.” So he’s just going to go for it? That says something about how much Tony wants this. The feeling is mutual.  

So nice to have Bucky's hips in his hands again. Thighs trembling, he lets the tip of his dick nudge at Bucky's entrance. Controlled. Heart pounding in his chest, he waits.

Bucky bites down on the noise he was about to make, shivering with the anticipation. “Oh god, honey,” he whispers, pushing back gently. “More.”

A bit more. Breathing hard, tracing circles with his thumb over Bucky's hip bone. Slow. Tony leans down to rub his lips, his cheek over Bucky's back.

Bucky squirms, trying not to giggle. “Beard...tickly!” But then he’s moaning, feeling Tony ease in a little more. “God!” he gasps, thighs trembling. “Fuck...fuck me!” His fingers are gripping the seat so hard, they might have to get it reupholstered.

Tony hushes him, smirking."You think you're ready, babe?" He slowly eases out and back in. Control. When Bucky's ready. Then he can pound him into the seat.

Bucky whimpers. “Need you now.” Most of him is ready, and the rest will be soon. “Please, please, sweetheart. Can’t wait any longer. How are you so calm?” Bucky looks back at him, feeling like he’s about to lose it.

"Because I like-" Tony thrusts hard once. Bucky stifles a cry, gripping the seat on either side so he doesn’t go sliding forward with the force of it. Pushing back against Tony for all he’s worth. "--Watching you lose it." Again. Oh, so much better. Tony's kept himself on a tight leash, watching Bucky scratch at the leather. But now, now he can fuck him in earnest.

Bucky arches his back, spreading his legs wider the better to receive his husband. “That’s spousal abuse,” he pouts, clenching.

"A little teasing--oh God, so hot--" Faster. "--is not--not spousal abuse."

“Yeah, baby,” Bucky whines. “Faster.”

What's he saying? "You want me to keep fucking you, right?"

“If you stop, I’m gonna kill you,” Bucky hisses, giving Tony an evil look. “You wouldn’t dare.” He moves in rhythm with Tony, reaching back to smack his ass.  

"I wouldn't. Can't. Not  possible."

“Good.” Bucky uses the seat for leverage, pushing back hard and fast against Tony.

There's no way Tony could stop any how. Too good. Too hot. “It's been too long honey, too long." He pulls Bucky close against him for hard, steady thrusts.

Bucky holds onto Tony, wanting more contact. “Oh God...feel you against me...need this…” But the seat underneath him is not going to fare so well. “More, Tony. More.”

Tony bends to kiss the back of his neck his shoulder. Bucky moans. Scratchy beard-kisses during sex are the best.

Tony's starting to lose his control. His tight leash is about to snap. "So smooth, I need--" He moans, eyes closed, pace quickening. "Need to come."

“Nnn!” Bucky bounces against him, faster. “Hurry, baby. Come for me. Feels so good. Come inside me. I wanna feel you come inside me.”

"I want--" Tony thrusts harder, with wild abandon, pounding him into the seat, getting his way. He grunts, coming hard,  leaning his forehead against Bucky's shoulder. "I love you." Content.

Bucky’s not sure what it is that Tony wants, but he gets what he asked for. “Love you.” He grabs one of Tony’s hands, brushing Tony’s knuckles with his lips. “Come on, lover. Let’s get some clothes on before we’re at your mom’s.”

“Five minutes,” Happy calls through the intercom, and Bucky does his best to slither out from underneath his satiated husband.

"But--you." Tony grabs for Bucky's waist, pulling him back. "Fuck my mouth. Don't care."

Bucky smiles, reaching back to touch Tony reassuringly. "I do care. We'll save it for later, honey." He turns around and kisses Tony. "Something you can look forward to tonight." Now that they've gotten the switching out of the way.

Tony pouts, rubbing at his palms with his eyes, sits up and groans.  "Not fair."

Bucky sits up right after, kissing Tony on the forehead, nose, cheeks, chin. "You just focus on staying awake, okay, sunshine?" He grabs the baby wipes to clean him up.

"Yup. Sure thing." He takes a wet wipe out of Bucky's hand, and runs it over his face trying to shock himself with the cold. "Better get decent."

"Poor husband." Bucky nuzzles him, gets distracted by Tony's neck for a minute. "We're getting too old for this two and three times in one morning thing." He hands Tony his pants.

Tony pouts. "Maybe _you_ are."

“I am.” Bucky sighs dramatically. “Just old and used up.” He swoons, laughing.

"Don't make me kiss you again, handsome, or we'll be here all night." Tony buttons his shirt as quickly as he can.

“No, no,” Bucky says. “The babies will be going off any minute. Don’t think they’d stay quiet for us all night.” He finds his shorts and tugs them on, wriggling a little in the process.

Tony pulls on his pants, looking for shirt and tie. He finds Bucky's sweater instead, "Here honey. We did a number in here didn't we?”

Bucky pulls on his sweater, thinking. “Yes, that’s number 4, 148 and 79…” He’s thinking back and tallying. “Ooo, and 10. You like number 10.” He takes Tony’s tie off the hook and hands it to him with a grin. Bucky pauses in flirting with his husband to check their children. One is sound asleep and the other is goggling at him. “Welp. Sex ed happened. Sorry about that.” He gives Stevie’s cheek a gentle pinch.

"He's a goldfish, he'll forget. Don't you worry." The tie is around his neck. Jacket?

Bucky glares at Tony. “Don’t compare our son’s mental capacity to a goldfish!” He leans over to give Stevie’s forehead a smooch.

Tony pouts again, combing  a hand through his hair. "Sweetheart, he's not going to remember. He's not even 6 months old. Genius babies don't even have that hard drive yet.”

Bucky doesn’t want to argue. “Pants?” They have to be here somewhere. The car is slowing to a stop, and he does not want to greet his mother-in-law in undershorts.  

"Pants--where did you throw those pesky things? Ah!" They've fallen half-in, half-out of the diaper bag. Tony reaches for them. "Pants."

Bucky sighs. “What would I do without you?” He takes the pants, then kisses Tony again. “Please don’t ever let me find out.”

"Stuck with me, Bucky Bear, for as long we both shall live.” Tony smiles, soft. “Best decision I ever made." He leans against Stevie's car seat, stroking one callused finger over the boys cheek.

Bucky tugs his pants on. “You’d better believe it.” He kisses Tony, reluctantly letting him go after only a few seconds. There is a knock on the window, Happy telling them they’ reached their destination and better be decent. Bucky gives Tony a serious look. “You’d better get us out of grown-up socializing time tonight, Mr. Stark, because I want my ride.”


End file.
